1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to closure assemblies for securing associated lids or covers over the open heads of cylindrical storage drums, and more particularly to improvements in lugs associated with split metal closure rings as utilized for securing lids to drums.
2. Background Art
A search of the records of the U.S. Patent Office directed to the subject matter of this application discovered the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,346,139 PA1 3,447,825 PA1 4,129,151 PA1 4,219,125 PA1 4,741,453 PA1 4,890,756 PA1 4,982,864 PA1 5,201,437 PA1 5,215,206 PA1 5,584,410
A review of the above patents determined that none of the patents disclosed or claimed a closure arrangement including lugs and spacer means as taught within the present application.
Storage drums as utilized in connection with the present invention are frequently employed because of their reusability. The drums typically have a semi-cylindrical bead rim about their upper ends and an associated lid has a mating peripheral lip which fits over the drum bead and, in many instances, a gasket seal is included therebetween. Typically, metal closure rings are mounted over the lids, lip and the drum bead and then compressed to bring the ends of the ring together in an abutting relationship to secure the lid in place. This arrangement typically provides a seal between the drum and the lid.
The problem typically facing the industry is leakage of liquid under pressure at the opening where the split ring is joined together and at the bolt utilized for securing the lugs on either side of the split. Such leakage is caused by tightening of the ring. Another problem is the damage and leakage at the ring when a so-called drop test is performed. Most corrective attempts made so far have been by changing the gasket materials as well as shape of the ring. The lugs and clips used throughout the industry are made and welded in such a way that cause the ring to twist as the bolt is tightened, raising the lip of the ring in the area of the lugs and clips. This fault typically occurs because the tightening occurs below the center line of the ring. The lugs of the present invention are designed to provide a lever action between a projecting area on each lug and the bolt head to force the ring down in the area of the ring opening.